Our Love
by EviLisa2101
Summary: "Kau hanya cukup percaya dengan hatimu, Hyukkie. Hanya ada seorang Lee Donghae untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan ketika kau dan aku tidak dapat saling mengikat dan berharap, kau dan aku masih bisa saling mengingat nama dan saling mengirim do'a untuk Tuhan agar kita kembali di tempatkan pada kehidupan baru yang sama dan bisa saling mengisi hati kembali."/Drabble/HaeHyuk/RnR pls?


_**I don't have a character, HaeHyuk belong each other…  
God, their parents, and Themselves,  
But this idea & story only owned by EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 **on Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra2101 (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

**Fluff's Drabble for U :****

[Bayangin Haeppa dan Hyukmma di Opera untuk penampilan]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kata yang tak bisa ku jabarkan tentangnya. Sosok indahnya yang mempesona dan menawan mataku untuk selalu mengarahkan sudut pandang hanya pada satu titik, yaitu dirinya. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Tergambar dalam satu perasaan yang kutak bisa untuk jelaskan dan definisikan dengan logika dan nalar sehat. Perasaan luar biasa tentangnya.

…Cinta yang sangat sempurna untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae~"

Sekarang dengarlah suara lucu dan terdengar imut itu. Aku tak tahu menurut kalian seperti apa penggambaran suaranya. Hanya saja tiap mendengarnya, aku selalu merasa tenang apalagi nada yang terkesan manja ketika ia memanggil namaku dan membuatku melengkungkan kedua bibirku.

—yang katanya sangat pas melekat di bibir merah _plum_-nya yang mungil dan berwarna seperti buah kesukaannya, _strawberry_. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan wajah merah meronanya yang sangat menggemaskan itu selalu tampil di kedua belah pipinya saat ia mengatakan hal itu! Begitu manis dan sangat berkesan untuk hatiku.

"Haee… Ish, kau melamun lagi!" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menarik dengan pelan tubuh kurusnya yang terlihat indah dan ramping itu ke dalam pelukanku. Entahlah, bukan maksudku bernarsis ria, tapi ia selalu bilang bahwa berada dalam pelukanku ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kau merindukanku, Hyukkie?" Kudengar ia terkekeh dan memukul lengan berototku ini dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa mengaduh dan memasang wajah memelas padanya, yang tentu saja di balasnya dengan pandangan marah—yang sekali lagi perlu kutekankan—sangat menggemaskan!

"Kau itu, Hae! Aku itu tengah serius padamu!" Aku mengangguk mendengar penuturannya itu dan kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Kamarnya yang terbilang kecil itu tidak membuat kami merasa hawa sempit, karena hati kami justru saling membuka lebar dan saling melindungi. Biarkan, mau seluas apapun kamarku dengan kamar Teukie _hyung_ di lantai 12, aku tidak merasa nyaman. Yah, memang aku merasa nyaman karena Teukie _hyung_ begitu memanjakanku. Tapi, aku lebih merasa nyaman bila saling bermanja dengan mahluk indah pemberian Tuhan di hadapanku ini.

"_Nae Hyukkie_ mau bicara apa, sih?" Kulihat ia menggeleng dan membuat kedua alisku bertaut. Dia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan dua mata bulat indah yang tertutup kelopak sipit berkontur dengan _obsidian_ layaknya permata itu. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polosnya itu. Ah, aku merasa menjadi kalah wajah bila melihat wajahnya itu.

"Eum… Hae, kau sayang padaku 'kan?" aku terkekeh dan mengecup pelan pucuk hidung mancungnya itu ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang entah mengapa mengalahkan tingkat kepolosanku. Dia cemberut dengan wajah menggemaskan itu lagi. Euurghh… Ayolah Hyukkie! Kau tak mau aku 'serang' di sini 'kan?

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, _chagi_… Kau masih mau 'berjalan' besok 'kan?" Dia langsung mengembalikan wajahnya dalam keadaan normal dan kemudian memandangku tajam. Aku sudah yakin, pasti dia akan mengatakan—

"Dasar ikan cupang mesum!"

Tuh 'kan? Ahh… Tapi biarlah, mau aku mesum bagaimanapun aku tetap miliknya. Haha, sepertinya otakku mulai bergeser. -_-

"Hyukkie, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau bermanjaan dengan berlebihan seperti ini." Dia menggeleng dan kemudian menatapku lagi. Sedetik kemudian kulihat dahinya menyerngit.

"Hae, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Aku terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. Kueratkan pelukanku pada pinggang rampingnya. Ah! Perlu kalian tahu bahwa pinggangnya lebih nyaman daripada pinggang _yeoja_ manapun. Begitu pas dengan tanganku untuk merengkuhnya dalam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia kembali cemberut, membuatku terkekeh. Kugesekkan kedua hidung kami kemudian dan segera menempelkan kedua dahi kami dengan tatapan mata yang menyatu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menyayangimu—" Kukecup bibirnya segera, saat ia ingin memotong kata-kataku dengan suaranya—yang bahkan belum keluar sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyayangimu… Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya permata paling indah yang pernah aku punya. Kau adalah satu-satunya kekuatan untukku agar tetap bertahan meskipun melewati banyak rintangan."

"Aku sebenarnya…" Kembali kukecup bibirnya yang mungil dan terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah imutnya itu. Dia segera bungkam ketika kuancan dengan tatapan, 'bicara-sekali-lagi,-kubuat-bibirmu-membengkak!' dan ia langsung 100% diam. Kau hebat Lee Donghae! -_-""

"Kau masih ragu dengan hubungan kita karena artikel itu!" aku menghela nafas ketika ia mengangguk.

.

Masih membekas di pikiranku, saat kami berdua berniat mencari tentang cara 'bermain' yang benar tanpa harus membuatnya 'sakit'. (Hey! Jangan suruh aku mendeskribsikan arti 'bermain' itu! Kalian harus ingat umur seperti Authornya!) -_-

Dan setelah hampir sejam kami di depan Laptopku—dengan ia di laptopnya sendiri, kami menemukan sebuah artikel di blog ternama yang menyatakan bahwa _EunHae hanya sekedar fanservice belaka dan TIDAK REAL! Mereka tidak menyimpan hubungan apa-apa dan berkesan masih mencintai satu sama lain sebagai layaknya saudara sedarah_.

Sebenarnya kami berdua sama-sama _sensitive_, tapi kau tau apa peranku di sini? Masa iya aku yang seorang _Seme_ menangis lirih di depan _Uke_-nya sendiri? Bisa jatuh _image_ _charming_-ku!

Dia terdiam dan menatapku lama dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar dengan wajah bengong. Kuperhatikan baik-baik di artikel itu, sebuah pembicaraan yang membuat hatiku menyerngit sakit saat mendengar kata-katanya di artikel laptopnya sendiri.

**HaeHyuk tidak pantas ada! Terlihat menjijikan bila mereka bersama.**

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat dan menatap marah laptop Hyukkie. Dengan segera kututup kedua aplikasi yang kami buka di laptop dan mematikan keduanya. Aku langsung melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju dapur—mendatangi Hyukkie yang rupanya sudah terisak di sana. Aku segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. Dapat kurasakan bahwa bahu tegapku basah dan isakan Hyukkie makin kian nyaring terdengar.

Sungguh, aku mengutuk pembuat artikel sialan dan tidak berguna itu!

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Hyukkie makin sering mendekatkan diri. Kami lebih sering berpelukan secara terbuka di depan umum. Bahkan aku semakin berani mendatanginya, berlari mendekatinya yang tengah di wawancarai oleh MC dan mencium pipinya yang hanya MILIKKU itu. Haha, masih berani macam-macam kalian pada Hyukkie-KU? Ku pastikan kalian akan segera masuk dalam pemberitaan besar dan menjadi artis mendadak—namun kupastikan hanya tubuhmu saja yang kukirimkan ke redaksi TV dengan _tittle_ 'Seorang xxx di bunuh oleh artis multitalented sekaligus salah satu member Boyband terkenal dunia Super Junior, Lee Donghae, karena sudah berani mengganggu MILIKNYA, Lee Hyukjae!' haha, kupastikan itu akan menjadi berita terbesar di abad ini! XD

JTAK!

Urrghh… Kurasakan jitakan kuat pada kepalaku dan mendapati Hyukkie sudah melipat kedua tangannya dan matanya menatapku tajam. Hehe, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengkhayal di atas ambang normal.

"Hae! Aku tak mau di bilang memiliki _namjachingu_ gila karena suka senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila!" _Eoh_? Aku tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Haha, aku harus segera memeriksakan kepalaku ke dokter! Eh?

PLAK!

"_Appo_! Gyaa! Hyukkie, kenapa kau menampar kepalaku?" Dia hanya menyengir dan memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya itu lagi. Urggh! Kenapa sih aku tak bisa melawan wajah imutnya itu?

"Habis kau tidak menghiraukanku sih, Hae? Kau daritadi melamun sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan—" Aku memutar bola mata.

"Hey! Siapa yang sekarang yang mesum?" Kulihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menimpuk kepalaku dengan bantal monyetnya yang kubelikan di Taiwan waktu syuting dengan Siwon itu.

"_Sorry-sorry_, yah! Aku tidak berotak sepertimu! Makanya jangan di potong dulu orang berbicara!"

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku cuman mau bilang, kurasa kau tengah memikirkan Nemo daripada aku!"

JDENG!

Oh tuhan! Mengapa kau menyiptakan mahluk sepolos ia? T^T  
(Thor: Yang sabar pa! xD / Hae: *garot garot tanah*)

"Ish, kupikir kau—"

"Kupikir apa, kau pikir aku menebak kau dan aku tengah—" Hehe, lihatlah wajah memerahnya itu _readers_-ya~~ Sangat unyu-unyu(?). -_-

"Kau dan aku tengah apa, _chagi_? Ah, kau pasti membayangkan aku dan kau tengah si atas ranjang dan—" Hah, aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku saat ia tengah membekap mulutku dengan tangan kurusnya itu. Dia melepaskan bekapannya dan kemudian memelukku erat.

"Ini sudah melenceng dari pembicaraan kita sebelumnya…" Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan polosnya yang sangat manja itu. Aku kemudian balas memeluknya dengan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya kembali.

"Kau hanya cukup percaya dengan hatimu, Hyukkie. Hanya ada seorang Lee Donghae untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan ketika kau dan aku tidak dapat saling mengikat dan berharap, kau dan aku masih bisa saling mengingat nama dan saling mengirim do'a untuk Tuhan agar kita kembali di tempatkan pada kehidupan baru yang sama dan bisa saling mengisi hati kembali." Ia mengangguk dan mencium pipiku kilat.

"_Ne_, Hae. Kau benar. Aku hanya ada satu untukmu. Hanya ada seorang pecinta _strawberry_ yang begitu menyayangi si pecinta ikan Nemo. Hanya ada seorang _anchovy_ yang menyayangi _his fishy prince_ dan juga hanya ada seorang _cute and sweetness monkey for handsome and worderful fishy_." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kami kemudian merebahkan tubuh kami di kasur Hyukkie. Aku tak mempermasalahkan ukurannya yang sebenarnya bukan untuk dua orang. Yang penting aku merasa nyaman dan hangat.

—karena aku merasa malaikat indah yang hanya mengisi satu namanya di hatiku ini tengah mendekapku hangat. Begitu erat dan nyaman. Aku lebih tenang karena tak perlu takut kehilangannya lagi.

—karena kami memang tercipta untuk saling mencintai. Lee Hyukjae _just belong to _Lee Donghae. _Forever until I close my eyes…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buat yang ngerasa pernah nulis status begitu di FB, kalian harus berpikir dua kali, punya hati enggak kalian mengatakan HaeHyuk menjijikan? Kalian punya otak tidak? Dimana nurani kalian? Mulut kalian justru jauh lebih 1000 kali LEBIH MENJIJIKAN daripada Nae EomPa! Ingat itu! Bukan maksud saya berkata kasar, tapi kalian pikir dong, saya saja masih bisa menjaga mulut dengan baik daripada kalian yang notabenenya berusia sekitar 20 tahunan ke atas itu? saya hanya ingin berkata, TOLONG SEKOLAHKAH KEMBALI MULUT ANDA DENGAN BAIK! HARGA DIRI ORANG TUA LISA ITU BERADA PADA MULUT KALIAN! HUKUM AKIBAT PELECEHAN NAMA BAIK MASIH BERLAKU DI TAHUN 2012 INI! just that, dan tolong nikmati omongan yang mungkin kalian anggap tak penting dari anak berusia 14 tahun ini ^^

.

**REVIEW ? :D**

Just Follow My Twitter or Add My Facebook for connect with me ^6^

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
